Dreamer
by Tsuki-no-baka-chan
Summary: Average bookworm, 6.0 student, awkward in almost every social aspect in life, and madly in love with the most sought after guy in school. That description describes Haruno Sakura, the dreamer.
1. Chapter 1:Prolouge

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. Therefore, I manipulete whats not mine to do my bidding. mwahahahaha!

Anywho! New Story! I think you'll all like this one, because for once, I do! Yay!

_Dreamer_

* * *

My name is Haruno Sakura, and I am madly in love with a guy that doesn't even know I exist. This sucks, considering I've already picked out my wedding gown, cake, and our honeymoon trip. Yeah, you must think I have a lot of time on my hands, and I do. Just look at my grade point average, school is a breeze for me. I've already completed my first two years of collage I'm that far ahead in school! Doesn't that just scream 'geek'? Maybe that's why he won't notice me…

Anyways, since you've jumped into the middle of my story, I outline what's happened so far this year.

_NOTHING_.

A big fat zero, zilch, nothin', the big Z. Nothing _ever_ happens to me._ Ever. _Never ever. So, anyways, why don't we just start smack dab right in the middle of the year, where I happen to be, right this very moment.

* * *

_Middle of the year: beginning of the day._

* * *

"Sakura, can you _please_correct Naruto's mistake."

I stood, hefting a rather hefty sigh, "Yes, Kakashi-sensei." He smiled at me (I think. With that stupid mask, it was hard to tell). I smiled meekly and trotted towards the board. I knew his mistake the second Naruto made it (god he's so stupid. There's a section in the blonde jokes book dedicated to this guy he's so stupid). It was a simple equation error. He substituted x for y and then did something funky with the square root. So, when I got to the board, I whipped the dry-erase marker from the tray and wrote the problem down super fast and super neat. With only final squeak forty-five seconds later, I had finished what had taken Naruto five minutes. And I had done it correctly. (I had checked my equations twenty times over before I got up).

"Mhmn, mhmn, very, _very_ good," There was slight disappointment in his voice, as if he had wanted me to make a little mistake. Hatake Kakashi, our calculus teacher, had always tried to find a small error in my work. It was rare he would do so.

"Thank you Kakashi sensei." I bowed and trotted back towards my seat, long pink hair flowing out behind me.

I heard someone giggle about the color of my hair, someone always did. And, I always wanted to spin around and scream, 'So what my hair is pink! At least I don't look like an ugly porker!' This wasn't entirely true though. I considered my self to be rather ugly. Picture this: Long pink hair, big green eyes, really ghost pale skin, a high pitched whiney voice, and stick skinny. That doesn't scream beautiful to me, not in the slightest.

A real example of beauty is Yamanaka Ino. Oh, my, god is she beautiful. She has the prettiest blonde hair I have _ever_seen, tanned skin, large, baby blues that sparkle when she laughs, and the best curves you could possibly find on a high schooler. I envy her _so_much. So much that I hate her.

Ino and I, we used to be best friends. But then one day, we had a fight over who would marry Sasuke…oh my god, I've not told you about him yet! (I'll finish the Ino story later!)

So anyways, Sasuke is simply the god of sexy. I can't even describe how good looking he is without drooling. You're going to have to see him for yourself. No wait…I should tell you about him, because he is so damn sexy.

Anyways, he's got really dark, kind of black hair that has this natural spike. It's really hot. And his eyes, they're like dark tunnels that suck in your soul. He's pale, but sexily so. And his physique, oh my lord, let those angels sing, hallelujah! Thank god for this sexy beast of a man! When ever I see him, I just want to jump him so bad…oh shit, I think I'm drooling!

Back to reality.

I pushed up my big round glasses and wiped the drool from the corner of my mouth.

"The partners will be as so," I zoned out again while Kakashi scrolled down the list of pairs for the calculus project that was actually some thing for the school. Kakashi had the weirdest ideas for projects. There was this one time that he took us to a rave, so he could prove to this one chick that he was a teacher…

"…and because he needs all the help he can get, team seven will be Naruto, Sasuke," I held my breath; I knew my name was coming, it had too! "Sakura."

I released the large breath collected in my lungs and looked up just in time to see Kakashi wink at me. I wanted to grin so badly.

"Anyways, we'll be planning to school's talent show this time, because Tsu- I mean your principal won't let me take you guys off campus for a little while." He grinned. But none of us could really tell. He always wears this mouth mask and an eye-patch over on of his eyes. I was always wondering what was under them.

The class groaned in discontent, but I didn't take any notice. All I could think about was that I was in a group with Sasuke, and why Kakashi wouldn't take his damn mask off!

* * *

So what did you think? And because you obviously can't tell me to my face, review! Yay! It's really fun yeah?

Any ways, plz review, I'd love to know what you think, and so would my imagenary pet hampster, Fiddles. He suicdal, so if you don't review he might eat himself. Oh no, Fiddles!

Chapter one will be up soon

Ja!


	2. Chapter 2: Chapter One

* * *

Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto-sensei, can't I buy just one?!

How do you like it so far? Please tell me, Fiddles is feeling especially emo today!

Gaara- When do I make an appearance?

Tsuki- Very soon, my pet, very soon.

Gaara- I'm not your pet! Woman!

Tsuki- Mlah! Man!

_Dreamer_

* * *

Chapter One

So, now you know the most of my story. I'm an ugly-brainy chick with a crush on the world's hottest guy. Yet, by some wonderful, very welcomed twist of fate, we ended up in the same group for the project.

The bell rang before Kakashi could give us our group assignments. He promised to give us them next class. But that was okay with me. I got the satisfaction of seeing most the girls, and Ino herself, walk, or, stampede up to Kakashi so that they could switch groups with me. As usual, Kakashi had made his final decision and told them that he wasn't trying to take their 'Sasuke-dearest' away, but the groups were only made as they were in interest of group dynamics. Yet, they were all too stupid to get this, and stomped away, high-heels clicking against the linoleum floor of the class room.

I eventually stood and walked towards the door after the she-heard had cleared out and away, to find Hinata standing dutifully by the door, smiling meekly at me.

Now, I have to tell you about Hinata. She is the coolest girl I have ever known. She comes from a rich family that got its money from their optometry firm, Byagugan Inc. Despite being super rich, she is actually super nice. And, I didn't know this until my freshman year. We didn't talk much before then. Actually, she didn't really talk at all. She was always following around under the shadow of her elder cousin, Neji. Hinata isn't what you would call popular.

She's really pretty though. Dark long hair, prettily pale, exotic white eyes (some people think she's blind, but she's not), and almost better curves than Ino. She's also a D38. She is huge, crazy huge. If she was a little more outgoing, she would have guys following her everywhere, even Naruto, her long time crush.

Yeah, Hinata has a crush on that dumb kid Naruto I told you about earlier. I asked her what she saw in him, but all she said was that he gave her the will to believe in her self again. I don't know how. (He's not even all that attractive!)

So anyways, I walked up to Hinata who was standing at the door like a soldier on guard duty.

"S-Sakura," I didn't want to wince, but her stutter sometimes bothered me, "I-I'm so happy for you!"

I grinned, "Yeah I know. Did you see the theatrics those girls pulled, just so they could be in Sasuke's group? It was really a riot. One of them started balling. I almost peed myself!" I laughed a little. "So, what's for lunch?"

"I-I was th-thinking that maybe we could go to the park, or head over to that Chinese place." Surprisingly, she glared at some guy who bumped shoulders with her in the hall, "Watch it!" The guy turned around surprised, grinned, and walked away, punching his friend in the shoulder.

"Whoa, Hinata," I was halfway between a bemused grin and my 'holy-shit' face, "What was that? Are you okay? I've never seen you act like that." I poked her in the shoulder as she lowered her head, embarrassed, "Don't worry. You should've seen the look that guy gave you. He looked like he was going to shit him self scared!"

Hinata looked up at me, smiling timidly, "Really?"

"Really," I grinned to comfort her, "So, how about some Chinese?

* * *

"I'll see you tomorrow!" I waved to Hinata as I climbed out of the backseat of her limo. She always drove me home on Mondays. It was a tradition, ever since my mom took on extra shifts at the hospital.

So, I made the routine check up the stairs to our apartment. The metal mesh clanged away under my loafers, sending a chill up my spine. I always felt like these rickety old stairs would one day break out from under me and I would fall away to my concrete death. Yet, they fail to execute the plan of which I knew they were capable of, and they let me climb them all the way up to apartment 34D. I pulled the chain from around my neck that my key hung on and unlocked the door. "Mom?" I called, even though I knew she wasn't home. It was force of habit. I spotted her paper reply on a table right inside the front door. Slipping off my shoes, I dropped my bag and retrieved it.

_Sweetie,_

_There are leftovers in the fridge, so what ever you want is fine. Don't make your dear old mom anything; I'll eat before I come home. Do your homework, and please don't go to bed too late._

_I love you!_

_Mom_

I smiled; there was never a day where there wasn't a note on the little table. I clamored further into the house, mumbling my homework assignments to my self. It was then the phone rang. Now, normally the phone doesn't ring, and if it does, it's for my mom. So, it's understandable if I rushed to answer the phone, is it not?

"Hello?" I tried to compose myself, I sounded out of breath, "Hello, this is the Haruno residence, may I ask who is calling?"

"You don't have to sound so formal."

I frowned, "Ino?"

"The one and only," She sounded cocky, even over the telephone, "So, I was wondering…"

"I'm not switching groups so you can be with Sasuke. This is my one stroke of good luck, and you're not going to ruin it!" I tried to growl for effect, but it came out like more of a hiccup.

"Look, Sakura," That was the first time I'd heard her use my name in years, "I know this is the first time we've talked since…forever, but I'm sick of this stupid rivalry. It's getting old, and, truthfully, I miss you."

I rolled my eyes. This felt like one of those old teen movies where friends aren't friends, but then by some strange twist of fate, become best buddies again, I felt that I should be cautious, "So? What's with the sudden change of heart? This isn't like you Ino."

"I just wanna help, okay?" She sent an agitated sigh through the receiver, "Since I didn't get Sasuke, I think I should help you at least have a chance! Now, before I get too pissed off, meet me in front of your house. Twenty minutes. And, before you come, change out of your school uniform. It is so _not_ fashionable."

"Wait!" She hung up on me before I could even respond, "What was I supposed to wear?" I angrily dialed Hinata's number.

* * *

"S-s-so, Ino will be here when?"

I looked over at my clock, "I've got five minutes to get changed, and I don't know what to wear! I don't even have any money-!" I heard the door slam open.

Hinata squeaked, terrified, "S-Sakura, w-what was that?" Her voice was hushed in terror. Her small hands grasped around my arm tightly, slowly cutting off the circulation.

"I-I don't know. B-But," I stood, dragging Hinata behind me, "Let's go check it out." As I exited my bedroom door, I grabbed a metal baseball bat that sat beside my door. I raised it silently, one handed. As, my other hand was occupied with my frightened friend, "Come out now," I grabbed a phone with the Hinata occupied hand with much difficulty, "Or I will call the cops!"

"Holy crap Sakura, is that how you greet your friends now? A metal bat and a cop's threat?"

I nearly threw the baseball bat at my intruder I was so pissed, "Ino! You could've at least knocked, or said something! Hinata here is scared to death." I looked back and she was slowly letting go of my arm and pulling the bat from my hand. I wiggled my dead arm to get the blood moving and released the bat with the other arm.

"I thought I told you not to wear your school uniform! Didn't you listen?" She dragged me towards my room, Hinata following in our wake, baseball bat clanging behind her.

"I didn't know what to wear!"

* * *

A few hours later, twenty changes of clothing, and a note to my mother, Ino, Hinata, and I were traveling around the mall, bags upon bags in our hands.

"Ino, are you done now?" I whined, looking at Hinata with sad, tired eyes. The look was reciprocated, "I'm tired and I need to get home, I'm starving!"

Ino hushed us, with a hand holding five shopping bags, "Shush, we'll eat in a bit. Anyways, that was just your two's wardrobe." She looked back at us, grinning a malicious little smile, "We still have your appearance to work on!"

Hinata let loose a groan, "I-I thought this was for S-Sakura, not me."

"I'm feeling charitable!" Ino waved as she walked by a group of boys, who all looked after her adoringly. "Anyways, here we are!" She handed her bags to a lady as we walked into a salon, "Yamanaka, party of three." The woman moved to stop our entry, we were usual customers, "Don't hassle them, they're with me." She grabbed our bags and handed them to a man who had appeared from behind a curtain, "Do hold these bags somewhere until we leave, please?" She winked at the tall, bald man.

"Yes miss." He and the woman disappeared behind those same curtains, "Ino, what are we doing here?"

"Getting you and Hinata here a hair cut," She dragged to a row of seats, "Take your seats ladies, and prepare to be pampered!"

I sighed. Ino sounded like one of those cheesy actresses from those old movies. Pampered, right, like someone pulling at your hair and scraping at your face with tweezers was being papered. But, when my hair stylist came up from behind (not what you think!) and began to wash my hair, I almost fell asleep.

"Miss, where would you like your hair cut to?"

"I don't want my hair cut," I replied sleepily.

"Well, it's what you're paying for."

"Alright then, what ever you think is best." And as I closed my eyes, she went to work on my hair with her scissors. I didn't think she cut off that much when she did, I just thought I had a lot of hair to work with. I pretended not to notice how much lighter my head felt as she came around the front to work on my bangs. I could hear Ino and Hinata squealing. With one final 'snip', she asked me to open my eyes. And I couldn't believe what I was seeing. To remedy, I grabbed my glasses and almost cried.

"S-Sakura?"

"Oh my god, your hair looks too cute!"

"I-I look," I studied my reflection for a moment longer, "I-I look like a pink haired emo kid!" I pulled at the pink strands that now hung above my shoulders. I gingerly touched the bangs sweeping across my forehead, wondering how I was going to explain this all to my mother. "Oh my god…oh my god…I look…" I paused, and opened and closed my mouth until the word processed, "good."

Ino and Hinata squealed, jumping out of their chairs to hug me, "We knew you'd like it!"

"Hinata?" I looked up at her happy face, "You were in on this?" I watched her frown, smile, and then look as if she were about to cry.

"Y-Yes, I-I-I was. I-I-I just w-want y-you t-to get-!" I cut her off.

"It's okay," I turned away from her, trying to suppress my happiness, "I get it." Apparently she took it the wrong way, because she broke out a stuttering chorus of 'I'm so sorry'. I turned back to face her, and began to laugh, "Thank you, so much you guys!"

Ino rolled her eyes at our theatrics, "Okay girls, let's get going, we still have a full agenda to keep to!"

* * *

I clamored through the front door, penniless, exhausted, yet…abnormally happy. After the salon, we hit a few more stores, a restaurant, and the eye glass store to get me some contacts of which Ino had preordered for me. Dropping a bag or two, I locked the front door and moved into my room, where I dropped the rest of my bags and climbed into bed.

I couldn't _wait_ for tomorrow.

* * *

_Tomorrow_…

I woke up to my alarm clock and took a shower, like I did normally. But, instead of being in and out of the bathroom, I paused to take a look at my self in the mirror, with my new contacts in. And, may I say, it was a welcomed change. I looked younger, more my age, yet, more sophisticated and pretty. I loved it.

What I worried about though, was my mother's reaction. She'd notice the contacts right off the bat, I knew that. Maybe, I could wear a hat so she wouldn't see my hair. No…she'd notice my bangs. Crap. So, without any options, I slipped into my school uniform and walked heavily towards the kitchen. And, when I arrived, I readied myself for fire.

"Saku-ra?" My mother squealed, very much like Hinata and Ino. "Sakura, my baby, Ino did such a good job!" She rushed over and hugged me tightly. "I can't believe it!" She pulled back to hold me at arm's length, "You look so beautiful!"

"Mom?"

"Yes dear?"

"You were in on it, weren't you?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that I wasn't…"

"Mom…" I whined, "Give me a straight answer. I'm not going to be mad. I just wanna know!"

"Well, if you must," She let me go to tend to the eggs on the stovetop, "I was. Actually, it was my idea. I contacted Ino, and let Hinata in." She turned around after scooping the folded egg onto a plate, "I thought you needed a confidence boost, sweetie. Also, it was good for the three of you. Hinata gained a new friend, and I think you regained an old one."

I smiled at my mother's genius. Now I knew where mine came from, "Yeah, I think you're right."

"Now eat before your breakfast gets cold!"

* * *

When I stepped through the doors of the school, I was a nervous wreck. I wasn't nervous that people might not like what they saw, but what Sasuke might think of my new 'look'. I wanted to pee myself, and I almost did.

"Sakura!"

I turned, a look of complete and utter dread on my face.

"Sakura, what's wrong with you," Ino took me by the shoulders and shook, "Get a hold of yourself, you look like you're going to puke!" I mumbled my worry, "What? You're…what? I didn't hear." I mumbled again, "What?"

"I'm going to puke if you keep shaking me!" I yelled. The commotion around us stopped, "What are you all looking at?! This isn't the circus!" I watched them turn and move on. "Ino," She looked at me, a strange proud look on her face. She must've liked my out burst. Looking down at my shoes, and sighed and confined in her, "What if Sasuke doesn't like my new look?"

Ino rolled her eyes, "Like he couldn't. You look gorgeous! I would know." She bumped her hip into mine as we began to stroll down the hallway, "And if he doesn't like it, well…then he's an insignificant asshole, now isn't he?"

I smiled, "Yeah, I guess you're right." I frowned again, "What if he thinks that the sudden makeover thing is too movie like…because it is…and it turns him off?"

Ino rolled her eyes, "_Whatever_. If he doesn't like it, he doesn't like it. He's such a cold fish you won't be able to tell!"

I nodded, "Yeah. By the way, have you seen Hinata?"

"No, why?"

"She's usually found-oh my god." I stopped walking and grabbed Ino's arm. She squawked a 'what the hell'. "Look, over there," I pointed in a northward direction, "Hinata…she…she's flirting!"

Ino laughed, "I guess she's not the only one who gained a little confidence."

I smiled, "She must've gained a lot of confidence, because look who she's flirting _with_." I pointed, "It's Naruto."

"What about him?"

"Hinata's like him since the first grade." I grinned, I felt happier than I ever had. Which made me even happier, because it wasn't a selfish happy, it was all for Hinata, "And, all that love and devotion may actually pay off."

Ino smiled, "Wouldn't that be nice if that happened for all of us?"

"Yeah."

"That was kinda emo."

"Really emo."

We laughed, and it felt so good.

* * *

By the time first period started, I was floating on air with my unselfish happy, and by the end of the period, I was a nervous wreck again, thanks to all the questions and comments about my new appearance.

A lot of them were nice, but the rest (all made by girls) were laced with malice and everlasting hate. And so, when I walked into Kakashi's classroom, I was shaking so bad that I dropped all of my things. So flustered was I, that I let out an unbelievably loud gasp of frustration.

"Wow, you're really pissed today-whoa."

I looked up cheeks red and eyes wild, "Huh?" Our eyes met, yet nothing sparked, nothing. Which was good, considering Naruto was Hinata's man; I wanted nothing to do with him. "What, are you going to make fun of me too, now that you can see more of my monster forehead?!"

He grinned, the smile stretching the skin of his tan face, "Naw. You just look great." He handed me the books that I had neglected to pick up while I was accusing him of making fun of me, "And anyways, I think the large forehead is cute."

I laughed, "You can't be serious."

"Yes I can," He winked at me, "I just choose not to be." Naruto stood and offered me his hand, "Yeah?"

I smiled at him and took the offered hand, "You know, you've changed a lot over the years." I adjusted my books and looked up into his blue eyes, "You seem like you've grown up."

He scratched at the back of his blonde head, grinning that stupid fox grin of his, "Or maybe, I just decided to let the grown up side show." Naruto looked over my shoulder and his grin grew even wider, if that was possible at all. "Hinata!" He stopped and turned back his head to look in my direction, "See you in class Sakura!"

I smiled and waved, "Yeah, don't be late."

* * *

And he wasn't late. When the bell rang, Naruto bounced through the door and ran towards his taken seat, and before he could realize it, ended up in Inuzuka Kiba's lap.

"Look, Naruto, man, I'm not _gay_. Right?"

Naruto grinned up at Kiba and pulled himself up, "You know you enjoyed it." He waved, picked up his book bag and proceeded to walk towards the empty seat to my right. "Hey Sakura, what's up?" He set his book bag on the floor and took a seat, "I wasn't late today, I got here right as the bell rang. Did you see that?"

I giggled, and looked back to Kiba, whose face was red from shouting rude profanities in Naruto's direction. "Yeah, I saw." I looked back to Naruto, "You know, maybe Kiba is gay, because he's rather defensive about the whole thing."

Naruto laughed, loudly. He placed his arm over the back of my seat to assist with the looking over his shoulder to Kiba, "Did you hear that? Sakura here believes you _are_gay! Why else would you get so defensive?"

Kiba pounded his fists on his desk and stood, "Well you're little lesbian friend should just keep her trap shut, because she has no room to talk! Her and that little Hyuga girl make a cute couple no?"

My face turned red with the laughter of the class. I wanted to spring across the room and wring his neck. How dare he?! Implying that not alone was _I_lesbian, but _Hinata!_ I stood and turned around, furious, but before I could explode, cool words flowed from a source only know as Uchiha Sasuke.

"Now Inuzuka…that is no way to speak to a lady. Just because you don't want people to know what you do in bed with guys, you don't have to insult her sexuality because of it."

The cause of red on my face flowed from anger to embarrassment. Sasuke thought I was a lezbo!

Naruto decided that it was time to put his penny into the thought bin, "And for you're information, Hinata is not a homo! We happen to be dating!"

Kiba leaned back in his stance and placed a fist casually on his hip. If I wasn't so pissed at him, I would've said he looked cool. "That doesn't change a thing Naruto."

I could've sworn Naruto's eyes glowed red with furry, "Why you-!" He pounced over the desks and jumped onto Kiba, landing a fist on his face. I let loose a little squeal. I'd never seen anyone so mad at a simple insult. "You're." Punch, "Such." Punch, "A," Punch, "BASTARD-!" He went to punch Kiba's bloodied face again, but a fist sneaked up and punch him in the gut. Naruto gasped for air and fell back. Kiba took no time and sat up, grabbing Naruto's collar. Kiba began an assault on Naruto's face, blooding his nose and lip, by this time, a mob had formed around the two, crying 'fight, fight'! I was beginning to get a headache, and this was not good. Kakashi sensei had picked a horrible day to be late. Suddenly, I was pushed out of the circle, and into the center of the fight. Naruto and Kiba had stood, and were circling each other like dogs. As they sent punches towards each other, I took the initiative and bounded in between them, first punching Kiba for the insult with an uppercut, and then pushing Naruto to the ground to stamp out his blind furry.

"God." I wiped my brow, and then realized that I was being stared at. "What?" The whole class looked horror struck, "What?" I then realized that it wasn't me they were staring at. It was Ms. Tsunade, the blonde, triple D headmaster. Crap.

"Well, Ms. Haruno, I'm glad you stopped the fight, but now I must ask the_three_ of you to come with me to my office."

I groaned, this day sucked. And worst of all, Sasuke was smiling in the corner, shaking his head at what I believed to be my stupidity.

* * *

"So, since the other two are nursing injured mouths, I must ask _you_ what just happened Ms. Haruno."

I gulped. She looked to threatening, looming over her mahogany desk, hands folded and eyes leering at us. "W-Well, Naruto was late," I started to talk faster out of nervousness, "And he stumbled onto Kiba. And then after he got up and sat somewhere else, Kiba started to insult the two of us and Hyuga Hinata."

"What did he say about you three?"

"He called Naruto a girl as well as gay, and Hinata and I lesbians."

Instead of focusing on the three of us, Ms. Tsunade focused her glare in on Kiba, "I'm glad that she can vouch for your maturity over the situation, please continue Ms. Haruno." She then muttered something about lame insults.

"Well, Naruto then pounced across the desks, and punched Kiba. A mob formed, they really got into it, and then I was pushed into the center ring. I decided since I was in there, and likely to get hit, I might stop the fight at hand, which I did so by pushing Naruto and punching Kiba for calling me a lesbian."

Tsunade clapped her hands, "Well then, Mr. Uzumaki, Mr. Inuzuka," she stood and opened the green curtains of her wood-walled office, "You will both receive a week's worth detention, and details will be given to you later. Once I sort them out." She looked back and the three of us menacingly. "Ms. Haruno. As much as I don't want to, and although this may be your first offence, you will also be joining these two hooligans in detention. Now, Inuzuka, Uzumaki, out. Haruno, I need to talk to you, alone."

Kiba and Naruto scrambled over each other to get back to get out. "Get back to class!" Tsunade yelled after them, closing her door. "Now, I have to say," She looked at me, smiling gently, "That was one hell of a punch. You cracked Inuzuka's jaw."

Although I shouldn't have, I grinned, "Really?"

"Yes," Tsunade sat on her desk, "Now, I'm going to have to call your mother, I just though I might warn you about that. But, I also need to talk to you about some scholarship offers and some universities that are interested in you."

"Okay…"

* * *

When a walked back into class, I met a round of applause that made me feel like I was at a rock concert and the band had just finished their fortieth encore. I looked at the students, who were all smiling my way, clapping, hooting, pounding on desks, and stomping on the floor. Then, I looked behind me, to make sure it was my self they were clapping at. I smiled when all that greeted my face was the closed wooden door. I turned back to face the still cheering class and walked, or rather, floated back to my desk. I knew I shouldn't have been happy about what had just happened, after all, I had just received a week's worth of detention. Yet, when I saw Sasuke smirking and lazily clapping along, I decided to soak it all up.

When I finally took my seat between Naruto and Sasuke, Kakashi approached my desk. The whole class grew silent and a chorus of 'shh's' echoed around the room so they could hear what transpired between Kakashi and I.

"Miss Haruno," He cleared his throat, and then proceeded with what he had to say. And, I have to admit, I was going out of my mind with how curious I was with what he was about to say, "From what I heard, you delivered one hell of an uppercut to Inuzuka's jaw- by the way, where is he?"

Ino, to strangely observant one, raised her hand, "Inuzuka was called down to the office, his mother showed up to take him to the hospital, for a cracked jaw."

Kakashi, as far as I could tell, grinned at me, "Well, then, Miss Haruno, wherever did you learn to execute an attack with that much strength?"

The class cheered again. And I blushed, unable to form words in my mouth. I smiled nervously at Kakashi, and he got the message to just carry on with the class. And he did just that. I took that time, where he was reviewing what I already knew, to calm my self.

"Psst…Sakura!"

I looked to my side, to where Naruto sat, and raised my eyebrow.

He cupped his hand over his mouth, "That was great; you have to teach me that-!"

"Naruto," Kakashi called, back turned to the class, "Do you have a question? I'm sure you don't have to bother Sakura, I really am a capable teacher."

"N-No." His hand flew to the back of his head, "I-I'm fine, really."

Kakashi went back to writing on the chalkboard, lecturing the class on something or another. I had zoned-out so long, I didn't even know what he was talking about. I turned my head back to Naruto, who had ripped a piece of paper from his note book and had begun to write furiously upon it. He slipped the paper my way and looked up at me, urging me to read it with his eyes. Plus, he was lip syncing 'read it!' to me.

_Dude, you have to teach me that uppercut! It was freaking sweet!_

I smiled. What a guy…

_So anyways, I don't get this stuff, you wanna tutor me? I really don't get this at all, and I can't afford another low grade, my god dad will kill me! Please! Please, please, please…_

The 'please'es went on for a good half of the page. I shook my head, how could I refuse an ailing student, especially one so stupid and half witted, yet strangely adorable at one Uzumaki Naruto? I read the end of the note-

_ALSO! I'm having a party with some friends this weekend, you wanna come?_

How could I say no? I was never invited places or parties; this was the first time in like…ever. Also, if it was a party with friends, Sasuke was bound to be there! Yay! So, I told him I'd come to the party, and as much as I wasn't sure that it was a good idea, I said I'd tutor him as well.

When I handed the note back to Naruto, he hissed out a little 'yes' and scribbled so furiously on the paper, that I thought he might burn a hole through it. He slid it back to be, his eyes glued to Kakashi's back.

'What was Kakashi explaining?' I thought. It was taking forever. I read the new addition to the note.

_Wear clothes for ice skating. And if you have ice skates, bring them! We're going to meet at my house and then go to the park, and then get something to eat! Here's my address and phone number-_

I copied down his address and number in my planner, and made a little note to remember to ask my mother. I read through the end of the note, which consisted of many 'thank you's and smiled.

Kakashi turned away from the board, which looked almost completely white from all the notes he had written down, "Any questions?"

* * *

As soon as I walked through the door, I dropped my book bag by the door, kicked off my shoes, and slid into the kitchen. (Wood floors are marvelous, aren't they?) "Mom?" I called out routinely.

"Sakura," Came the unexpected response, "Are you home?"

"Mom? Where are you?" I scratched my head, wondering why she was home so early. I began to walk towards her room, where I used to find her when she didn't work all hours of the day.

"In my-!" I walked through her bed room door to find her sitting on her bed in her stockings, nurses gown and cap, and eating chocolate fudge ice cream. I could knew she was watching the late afternoon soaps, I was standing right next to the TV.

"Mom? What are you doing home so early?" I walked over to the bed and jumped in beside her. I stuck my finger in the ice cream and asked, "You're never home this early!"

"Well, I said I was feeling sick, so they sent me home. After all, new born babies get sick so easily." She smiled at me, "I knew easily sick babies would help me fake it!" She giggled girlishly. "I wanted to go out and see a movie tonight!"

"But mom, it's a school night!" I licked the melting ice cream off my finger, "Didn't you say no staying out to late on school nights?" I dipped my finger in the ice cream, only to get it swatted away.

"There's another tub for you in the freezer, Sakura." She smiled, and I smiled. My mom always thought of every thing, "And it's your favorite." I kissed my mom on the cheek, "Anyway, I think we should go see that new movie in it with that actor you like so much, what's his name…Tsukekuro?"

I squealed, "Really?"

"Really!" She squealed right back at me, "Tonight seven' o'clock."

"Okay- oh mom!" I sat up on the bed and looked at my mom, "A kid from my class is having a party on Saturday and he wants me to come, can I? I need some ice skates though."

My mom smiled so big, I thought she was going to split her face in half, "Well I guess we're going ice skate shopping too!"

And by then, I forgot entirely that Ms. Tsunade was going to call my mom.

* * *

Chapter uno! How did you like, Fiddles and I want to know. Plz review!!

Chapter Two will be up as soon as I get it done! I'm hoping it'll include Lee! Yay!

Ja!


	3. Chapter 3: Chapter Two

Disclaimer. I am not worthy of such a work. Hence, why I write fan fictions about it!

So here's chapter two. I'm really upset about the review numbers. Even if you don't have something nice to say, I would appreciate it very much if you would review. I would like to know how I could make it so you will read this story.

Also! You should know that this was written while listening to the Howl's Moving Castle OST. So, becarful, it may be really mushy in parts!

_Dreamer_

* * *

Chapter Two

Even though I was getting a week's worth of detention, my mom still decided to let me go to the party, which I then thanked her profusely and decided I'd clean the house.

The rest of the week went by uneventfully. We worked on our weird calculus project which ended up being making props and setting up the auditorium for the talent show, which happened to be in a month. Why we were setting up for it now was beyond me.

The low point of the weak was Sasuke told me I was annoying, because I kept asking him what he thought. Now, he not only thinks I'm a lezbo, but I'm annoying. Great! I'm going to make him change his mind! Yatta!

So, finally, the weekend came around, and just like when I went to school with my new look, I was nervous. At least I didn't feel like I was going to pee my self this time. But, I was nervous enough to call Ino, who ended up being invited, to help me pick out an out fit.

"Sakura, what about this?" Ino pulled out a light pink tank and dark skinny jeans. She threw them my way, "I think that would look cute. And, the skinny jeans will go right into the skates.

"Ino!" I pulled the tank out of my lap, "I can't where this!" She gave me the 'why the hell not' look, "It's winter, I'll freeze!" I sighed and got up off my bed, scrambling over to my closet, "How about this?" I pulled out a sensible red dress, and black tights. The dress had long sleeves and went down a little past my knees. It looked like a dress from the 80's. I loved it.

"Nope, not today. It's cute, but you don't wear that ice skating." Ino shook her head, and then pulled out a brown sweater, "How about this and those skinny jeans?"

I looked at it and took it into consideration, "Fine, I'll wear that. But I need some boots." I pulled out some beige high boots that zipped up the side. Ino nodded. I pulled out a matching beige jacket to go on top of the sweater and walked towards my bathroom to change, "Ino, will you pull out a necklace, or some barrettes to go with this?"

I could've sworn she smiled evilly.

* * *

I walked out looking good, or so I thought. I wore the skinny jeans, and the sweater, and after a fierce battle, Ino let me get away with two hair clips in my hair, a belt, and white gloves. I believed I looked inferior to Ino though, in her purpled mini skirt with lavender tights and a black shirt, with blue lace embroidery. She made me look very... um... how do I put this so I don't insult myself...um...shit...bad.

We arrived at Naruto's house at one, fifteen minutes late. I sighed; this troubled me, being a very punctual person myself. I waited for Ino to knock on the door, looking at her pointedly. She finally looked up at me and sighed an exasperated 'what?' I looked at the door, and then back at her.

"But I just got my nails done!"

I rolled my eyes, typical, really freaking typical. I raised a fist to knock on the door, but it was opened, and something came toppling on top of me. I closed my eyes and groaned as my back hit the floor. I felt thankful that I had dropped the bag that held my skates; I might've been impaled that day. I opened my eyes to be greeted by dark ones, staring right back into my own. Classic!

"You shouldn't stand where people might hit you." I knew that voice, it was Sasuke. He sat back on his haunches and I slid out from under him, sitting up. "Are you alright?"

"Sakura!" Ino cried, finally realizing what had happened. Got…such a blonde. "Sakura, what happened!?"

"We just collided it all," Sasuke stood and brushed off his navy coat, he extended his hand to me, and I took it. He pulled me up with surprising ease and asked once again, "Are you alright?"

"Sakura, Ino, you're here!" Naruto came bursting out the door, and nearly hitting Sasuke. With surprising grace, he avoided him, "I thought you guys weren't going to come!" He beamed at me. "Everyone else is here, why don't you come inside?"

I nodded and smiled, "Thanks, I'll be right there." I watched Ino go in, and expected Sasuke to follow. But, for some reason, he didn't. I kept the smile on my face, and reached for my bag, which then disappeared from my sight. I looked up at Sasuke, who I could've sworn, had a playful look on his normally somber face.

"Come on, everyone else it waiting," He tossed me my bag and turned to go back inside. "Sakura."

I nodded and hurried after him into Naruto's abode. Surprisingly, I was greeted by a bunch of smiling and laughing faces, many of which I did not know. After all, my circle of friends had previously only consisted of Ino, Hinata, and Naruto.

Naruto took my arm and walked me around the room, introducing me to the unfamiliar, "Sakura, this is Shikamaru," He pointed to a guy, dozing off in an arm chair. I noticed he had an odd hairstyle; it reminded me of a pineapple. "That is Temari, and her brother Gaara." He then pointed to a girl with sandy hair in an even stranger fashion that Shikamaru; it was like four pineapples. She smiled kindly and waved. I smiled and then looked at her brother, Gaara. He scared me slightly, with his bright aquamarine eye, underlined with heavy bags. He looked very frail. He nodded in acknowledgement. I sent him a nervous smile, and then looked around the room for anyone else I hadn't met. A girl with two buns and kind brown eyes came forward and bowed.

"My name is TenTen; it is such a pleasure to meet you!" She ginned at me, and grabbed someone by the arm and pulled him forward, "This is my boyfriend, Neji. He's Hinata's cousin, do you know her?"

I grinned, "Yeah! Hinata and I are best friends!" I turned to Naruto, who was loosing a battle of wits with Neji, "Is Hinata going to be here?"

"Yeah, she is actually. She should be in the kitchen," Naruto turned back to his loosing battle. TenTen and I laughed, and I unhooked myself from Naruto.

"So, I've never seen you in our grade. Are you an upperclassman?" I asked TenTen. She smiled back at me...she was really pretty now that I thought about it. Even with the princess Leia hairstyle...

"Yeah," She nodded, "Do you wanna go see what Hinata is up to? She's been gone quite a while." I nodded and followed TenTen into the kitchen, where Hinata was rumored to be.

We found Hinata and she happened to be packing some snacks to take with, which I was rather thankful for, seeing as I didn't eat breakfast (I told you, I was really nervous!). Soon after, we packed into the city bus and headed to the park. We mad the bus rather loud, and the bus driver threatened to throw us off the bus if we didn't shut up, but we made it to the park with no casualties.

* * *

I'd never seen the park look so glamorous. Even though they were not on, the Christmas lights strung up around the park looked so beautiful and the fresh coat of snow on the ground made it all the more enjoyable. The others filtered around me and ran through the snow towards the nearby frozen over pond. I thought I saw everyone go, but apparently, Sasuke had stayed behind.

"Are you alright?" He seemed to be always asking that…

"Yeah, it just looks so pretty that I got frozen there for a minute," I looked up at him and smiled. Sasuke we standing right beside me, and I then realized how short I really was. I only reached to right below his shoulder. Damn!

"I guess, I really don't fancy the whole Christmas lights thing much…" He gazed out wistfully into the park. We could hear everybody else screaming and sliding around on the ice. "Never have."

"Really? That's a shame. I always liked the whole lights thing, and decorating the house. My favorite part was the tree," I smiled fondly at the many memories and adjusted my sunglasses.

"I did like that part, the tree thing," Sasuke walked towards the ice pond. Everything seemed to be in slow motion, the way he walked, the wind rustling his hair, the way he turned around and said something to me…wait! What did he say?!

"Huh? Sorry, I was day dreaming?" I giggled sheepishly.

"I said they're waiting for us," He sounded annoyed. Shit, shit, shit, shit! I ran after him, stumbling a little of the way. He turned and started walking again, and then the sexy slow motion this began again. SHIT! I caught up to Sasuke in hopes that it would stop. Luckily it did.

When we reached the pond, I sat down on a strategically placed bench and pulled on my skates. I then wished that I had been a professional skater in a past life…for I had never ice skated a day in my life…

I walked unsteadily out onto the ice, shaking with every step. I slid forward when I first got onto the ice, it sucked. My balance was nowhere to be found and equilibrium was not being friendly. Hinata skated up.

"S-Sakura, do you need some h-help?" She smiled her nervous little smile and offered her gloved hand. She looked so cute and angelic with the sun shining on her. I placed my hand in hers.

"Thanks. I can't believe I've never skated a day in my life!"

Hinata giggled, "R-Really?" She smiled at me, "It's r-really not all th-that hard, one f-foot in front of t-the other, l-like walking."

I did what she said, and amazingly started to skate. It was a miraculous feeling…until she let go of my arm.

"Hinata, don't let go! I don't know how to stop!" I screamed for my life and landed softly in a bank of snow. "Crap!" I pulled myself up, cursing myself for looking like such a fool. I could hear people laughing to top it all off. I sat there, face in the snow, and thought about my options.

a. I could whine stomp and go home. Then nobody would want to deal with me, because I'm a whiney baby.

b. I could take it like a man, stand up, brush myself off, and skate away like nothing had happened. Then everybody would think I'm a bitch and mad at them for laughing. Not good.

c. I could laugh it off, with everybody else and be on my merry way. Then they might actually still talk to me.

I decided to go with option C. I fell back onto my haunches and dusted the snow off my now very cold self. I then started to laugh, and it felt like everyone was laughing with me. I saw a hand out of the corner of my eye. I let my eyes travel up the arm, and look into the face of the chivalrous being who was offering his, or her, hand. To my surprise, it was the sleep deprived Gaara.

When my eyes met his, his cheeks went a little pink and he turned his head away, cute! I took his hand, which I thought was going to snap under my grip, considering how frail he looked.

"Thank you," I smiled a smile which I hoped would brighten his day a bit. I think it did, because he gave me a small smile back and muttered a 'your welcome'. Gaara then quickly skated away.

"S-Sakura!" I turned around to see Hinata skating towards me, Naruto on her tail, worried looks upon both their faces, "A-are you o-okay? I-I sh-shouldn't h-have let go! I-I'm s-s-so s-sorry!" She flew into me, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Hinata," I wrapped my arms around her and patted her back, "I'm fine. I learned how to stop!"

"Huh?" She looked up at me with dewy eyes."

"All I have to do is fall into the bank!" I laughed, and she laughed to. Naruto stopped in front of us, laughing as well.

"That's what I do most the time!" Naruto smiled, placing a hand on Hinata's shoulder. She pulled away from me and drew back a bit, smiling. "Hey, hey!" Naruto noticed her wet eyes, "What's all this crying about? Sakura's okay- you are okay right?" I nodded comfortingly. "See! Come on, let's go eat some snacks!" He looked at me, "Do you wanna come?"

"No," I turned the offer down with my hand, "I think I'll try and master this devil before I come over." I waved and skated down the rink, slowly at first. I gained a moderate speed, and wove in and out of people and around the rink. Occasionally, TenTen, Ino, Temari, and even less on occasion, Gaara would join me, other wise I was the lone ranger, and I was circling my heard. But, without breakfast, the lone ranger was hungry, so I pulled it in, not having using the bank this time to stop.

Naruto clapped when I walked over to them, "I'm so proud Sakura!" He got up at hugged me, "You didn't have to fall!" I laughed with him and sat next to Hinata.

"Yeah, did you see that Hinata?" I grinned as she handed me a rice cake. "I didn't fall into the bank!" She laughed and chewed on her own cake.

"I-I'm pr-proud Sakura," Hinata replied with a hint of sarcasm. I was surprised, I'd never heard her so sarcastic. And the only reason I say _so_ sarcastic is because, quite frankly, Hinata has never been sarcastic, and it was really freaking amusing.

* * *

Eventually, everyone, battered and bruised from the icy battlefield known to the public as an ice rink, came to the consensus that they were all hungry and decided we should spend our money on fattening, yet fulfilling food. And I agreed whole heartedly.

So, we gathered up our belongings and decided to brave the cold and walk to the first restaurant that would hold our rowdy crowd of hooligans. Because none of us, not even the brave knight Sasuke, wanted to face the fire breathing dragon of a city bus driver.

We passed a few pleasurable restaurants, but once they saw all of us, they decided it would be convenient to have a full house. We sighed, some of us spewing foul curse words too nasty for even a sailor, and walked away. That was how we ended up in the playpen area of McDonalds.

"So, Sakura, why did you decide to change what you looked like?" Someone asked, I was too baffled by what was asked to pay attention to that detail. I inwardly groaned, I knew this question was coming, I _told_ Ino that it was too drastic, to cinematic! But does she listen? NO!

"Well," I laughed nervously, the whole attention of the table was on me. "It was more or less Ino's decision really," I turned the blame on my blonde best friend, "She thought we needed a girl's day out, so I ended up like this!" I smiled, taking a bite of my chicken tenders, I couldn't stand hamburgers.

Temari smiled, "What did you look like before?"

I choked on the food in my mouth, "Um…" Swallowing, I reluctantly carried on, since the attention, particularly of those who didn't know me, was still mine, "I had really long hair, um…coke bottle glasses, and I think I can only remember wearing the school uniform." I twisted a lock of hair nervously, "Did you get the picture?"

She laughed, kindly, "Yeah. Hey Ino," Temari call at the blonde, who was currently scrutinizing the burger Shikamaru had forcibly ordered for her, "Maybe we should have a girl's day out, you know," I could suddenly sense foreshadowed bloodshed, "to change that ugly look on you face!" That caused a few laughs, and even I allowed myself to snort. Sasuke looked at me strangely and I blushed. Ah!

Ino's eyes flashed red and Shikamaru muttered something about troublesome catfights. "Really? Are you sure it's for me? Because last time I checked, your head looks like you have _four_ pineapples sticking out of your head!" She threw down her burger and stood; a challenge.

"Oh_really_?" Temari stood, but was stopped from advancing from the chewing Gaara, "_Gaara_, let me _go_!" She sneered at Ino, "I need to put this tramp in her place!" Now I knew why Ino and Temari had been avoiding each other, but what were they fighting over?

"Temari, sit down, and then you can go play in the ball pen."

She sad down obediently, "Fine. Be their, bitch!" Temari pointed at Ino, and took an angry bite of her Big Mac.

Ino scoffed and angrily took a bite of her own sandwich, of which she had been protesting earlier. Obviously, she needed to beef up for the battle ahead. Oh well, at least she didn't waist Shikamaru's money.

* * *

"Augh!" Ino pulled at Temari's 'pineapple' hair. Which in return, Temari lashed out at Ino, scratching her in the face. Ino screamed and let go of Temari's hair, which then allowed Temari to turn and tackle Ino to the floor of the ball pit. Ino screamed some more and punched wildly in the air, hitting Temari in the stomach, causing her to go momentarily limp. Ino took the time to throw Temari off of her and to the other side of the ball pit to much amazement.

From the side of the pen, where our group had gathered to watch, and shield the pen from the prying eye of children and McDonald's employees, I looked up at Sasuke and asked, "Does this happen a lot?"

"Some times, Temari's a fighter, and had a bone to pick with everybody. It's all in good fun. Last week it was TenTen, the other week, Hinata." I looked up at Sasuke shocked, not only because he mention Hinata's name, but because that was the most I'd ever heard him say.

"W-Who won?"

"Hinata."

I laughed, "How did they even meet?"

"Neji," Crap, back to one word phrases and grunts.

"Wow. Well, who do you think is going to win this one?"

"Just watch," He pointed to the center ring, um…center of the ball_pit_…not ring, sorry. "Temari is about to-!"

Temari picked Ino and threw her from where they were standing into the opposite wall. I could only hope that I never got into a fight of that level with Temari. She was a mite scary… Ino didn't get up, and Naruto scrambled into the pit and raised Temari's arm like she was the reigning golden glove champion.

"And the winner is, Temari!"

I watched Shikamaru lazily pull himself in and trip over to Ino's limp, and groaning form. "Come on Ino, let's go home." He gathered her up in his arms, and it would've been really sweet, had they not been in the center of the ball pit at McDonald's. "Geeze, you're heavy," He muttered jokingly, ruining the moment. Ino rolled her eyes and punched Shikamaru in the chest. He smiled, surprisingly, the first time I'd seen him do so, and followed Naruto, who was helping Temari, out of the ball pit.

Temari wobbled from Naruto, to Gaara, who I thought would break under her weight (not that I'm calling her fat, I mean, look at him! He looks so freaking frail!) and grinned at us, "Sakura, you're next!"

I almost pissed my pants.

* * *

We decided to part and McDonald's. Ino and Shikamaru (grumbling about how they had to walk home, and he had to carry her the whole way) left first, planning to devise a skating accident to report to Ino's father, to explain why Shikamaru had to carry her through the door. Neji took TenTen and Hinata home next, somehow acquiring a car, and Hinata took forever to say good bye to Naruto, and Naruto took a very long time to let go of Hinata. Temari and Gaara left soon after, since it had taken their brother, Kankuro, such a long time to stop, 'playing with his puppets', as Gaara had curtly supplied.

That left Naruto, Sasuke and I. I was waiting for my mom, but I didn't know how the other two were getting home, so I asked. And they replied, and Naruto was a quickest to open his mouth.

"I'm going home with Sasuke! We're going to paint nails and-!" Sasuke hit him up the head, "Sasuke-teme! What was that for!?" He rubbed the back of his head and scoffed when all he got in reply was an every so cheery-

"Asshole."

"Anyways," Naruto said, glaring and Sasuke. I giggled, "I'm spending the night at Sasuke-teme's house. Do you want to come over too?" I stopped giggling and blushed, surprised by the sudden invitation, "Well?"

"Naruto, I'm sure my mother really doesn't want me to…"

"Oh…" He frowned, and looked at Sasuke, "Convince her!"

Sasuke shook his head, "You heard her. Her mother doesn't want her to stay with a pervert, and that means you, jack ass."

Naruto ground his teeth in anger, "Shut up fuck face." He turned back to be, all smiles and rainbows. What a strange child… "How are you getting home?"

"Oh, I'm waiting for the bus," I replied, rubbing the cold from my hands, "So you guys can leave if you-!"

"Not uh!" Naruto shook his head, "You will not be taking the bus home alone!" He grabbed my arm and Sasuke's and began to drag the both of us to the bus stop, "We'll go home with you!"

"But how will you get home?" I asked. I looked at Sasuke and mouthed 'I'm so sorry'. He just shook his head, and I took that as a good sign.

"We'll just call Sasuke's brother! He can come pick us up!" Naruto shouted cheerfully, "He doesn't have a life anyways!"

Sasuke kicked at Naruto, who somehow, by some unknown force, dodged it and kept on dragging us to the quickly approaching bus stop. I shook my head laughing. Little did I know, that I wouldn't be laughing by the time I got home, because I would have on my hands and dating mother and two stranded teenage boys.

* * *

So what did you think? Fiddles want's to know too! Please review, it would be veeeeeeery much appreciatied! Also, expect Lee in the next chapter! (I hope...)

Ja!


End file.
